2010-04-05 - Into That Secret Place Where No One Dares to Go
THE MINERVA SPACE NOW Rei Ayanami is sitting in the infirmary. Despite the fact that she's in one of those special adjustable hospital beds, she ignores its promise of comfort and sits straight up, her posture perfect even though it's probaby killing her ribs. The reason that this is odd is that Rei Ayanami is all broken and bandaged. Her right forearm is set in a heavy cast, turning her skinny limb into a club. More wraps cover various spots -- her upper left arm, and underneath the teal A-LAWS-branded hospital gown, the telltale bulk of heavier equipment hinting at further problems underneath. The unconsionably pale girl's neck is covered in a foam brace wrapped in a plastic shell, that pushes her chin up and generally makes her look a little silly, like a blue-haired turtle, or at least someone turtly enough for the Turtle Club. Her right eye is covered completely, as is most of the right side of her face -- more bandages. Bruises and other marks are visible on her porcelain-like skin. Rei's blue hair is shaggy, increasingly unkempt in a manner unbefitting of a soldier, the bangs of her pageboy now long enough to hang in front of her red eyes -- or they would, if her bandages didn't kind of push them up and away. What happened is this: First, Rei Ayanami piloted GN Evangelion Unit-00X into combat in New York City. In the course of battling a Divine Crusader unit known as the Black Thirteen, she caught a nuclear mortar out of the sky -- and then used it as a melee weapon, smashing its warhead into the Thirteen at point-blank range. Both units were caught in nuclear hell, and the 00X was wrecked -- as was the pilot, who has been showing signs of increasing incomprehensibility on the radio, her speech patterns quickening to the point that she's stumbling over every word when she's not chattering like a speed freak. Less than 24 hours later, the Tenth Angel descended on Earth, and a hastily jury-rigged husk of 00X was deployed, along with a hastily jury-rigged Rei. Using its AT Field to buy precious seconds so that Leo Stenbuck and the Getter Team could kill the Angel, Rei was assisted by the unlikely pair of Giganscudo and the Zeta Gundam. After the attack, she collapsed, and only woke up-- --well, an hour or two ago, finding herself back on the Minerva, her wounds freshly wrapped, her Evangelion no doubt being rebuilt as quickly as NERV's inexhaustible supply of money would allow. Now -- Lance-3 hasn't made much of an effort to socialize, or even meet her wingmates. She responds to memos electronically, usually with one or two words. She comes and goes constantly, presumably on NERV business -- shuttles are constantly breezing her to and from Earth, according to the records. But those who've met the girl have all found out almost instantly that there is something very, very wrong with her. To the two most powerful Newtypes aboard the ship, this extends beyond her behavior, her demeanor, her dull and lifeless stare that never ever seems to blink. No. It's because Rei Ayanami -- rumored to be a Coordinator, but confirmed as nothing one way or the other -- has the air about her of a Newtype as she sits up in her bed and observes the quiet room. A specific Newtype. A White Devil. Rei's face betrays nothing. She just sits. Maybe she's waiting. Maybe she's just there. Paptimus Scirocco is many things. Sexy man, most powerful Newtype everrrr, Admiral, A-LAWS commander-in-chief. He is also prone to sniffing out problems, particularly when they relate to someone who has essentially been sent to him as a minder. But at the levels of metagame that the likes of Ikari and Scirocco play at, there are always twists and turns. What may be sent as a minder is instead used as a reverse spy, and what's used as a reverse spy is used as a reverse-reverse spy, and then Maggie laughs, she's such a little trooper. In any event, a rather simple announcement is sent ahead to the leader of the Lance, and naturally the ship's captains as well; Scirocco is requesting permission to board. He doesn't ask if he can come for a visit -- he simply springs it on him. Five minutes ago, PMX-000 Messala landed in one of the many landing bays. Rather than take 'The O' he's taken his fastest construct. This means something. Likely, he's been met by Zabiarov, who he's polite smiles for, and the captain's, who he sends off to get him a coffee. Talia is all too happy to, with a strapping young admiral in front of her. "Are you feeling that?" the Man from Jupiter cryptically asks his subordinate as they float down a hall, as everybody does in space ships. He isn't referring to the thrust of his pelvis against hers, but rather, that sensation in the air palpable to Newtypes. The distortion in it, originating from the location they're meandering towards. And like every mention of Newtype abilities between Master and Apprentice, this is a test to see if Sarah's sensitivity is growing. The medical bay is their destination. They will arrive at the end of the next pose, probably, that's enough fourth wall breaking. Things have been a little hectic for Sarah Zabiarov as of late. Having withdrawn as field commander of her team for a short time, she has taken up staying aboard the Minerva to observe from afar and aid her colleagues at a distance. It doesn't help when some go one way, and others another. Then there's the whole Stenbuck fiasco. That has left a sour taste in her mouth. Now Rei Ayanami, on loan from NERV, has become temporarily crippled and hospital bound after her two prior sorties. Much sleep was lost; the Minerva team is somewhat small when compared to other teams in A-LAWS, so when one's out, the Minerva is left with limited resources. Others have to pick up slack where one has temporarily been withdrawn. But ultimately young Zabiarov does not mind. It's a learning experience. Five minutes ago the Messala had requested permission to dock. Surprised, the young Scirocco adjunct rushed as quickly as she could to meet him halfway along with Lindt and Gladys. Pleasantries were exchanged and ultimately the two set off for Rei's designated room in the infirmary. Walking a touch hesitantly at her side, the girl seems uneasy as they draw nearer. When Scirocco brings the odd Newtype-y feelings to her attention, the young woman just offers an uneasy nod of her head. "I do...I know this feeling," she says quietly. It distantly concerns her...and angers her. Subconsciously her body steps a touch closer to the Admiral's, an almost defensive gesture on her part. Ultimately they reach the infirmary door. The girl's green eyes fixate on the door...before she steps forward and causes the pressure switch to open. She knows Rei is here, but that /feeling/...it reminds her of the time /that man/ nearly took Master Paptimus from her. But...why..? Sarah cannot comprehend now. Looking up, Sarah's eyes fix on the bedridden and thoroughly bandanged Rei. Immediately the young Newtype frowns and offers her a look of sincere, absolute pity. "Hello Miss Ayanami," the young First Lieutenant greets. "Are you...feeling better..?" Her eyes then shift to Scirocco. Rei Ayanami has one eye visible. It turns, since her head really can't of its own volition. Keeping her body positioned straight up and facing straight ahead, hands dropped in her lap, sheet pulled up to her hips, Rei tracks the new arrivals with just that one red eye. She doesn't speak until spoken to, and even then, her voice is quiet, soft. She has a noticeable Japanese accent to her English, rendering it all a bit mushy even beyond the lack of volume or force. "I am doing as well as I am able in these circumstances, Lieutenant," Rei says after lifting her cast-burdened arm in a weak salute. She doesn't try to turn her body toward them, or even really move otherwise. Her red eye gazes at them for a second, then turns away, back to facing forward, no blinks. Of course, Rei can't /not/ greet the man who's arranged for her general wellbeing now that she's (somewhat) out of the palm of Gendo Ikari. After a beat, she adds to her statement a deferential, respectful greeting: "Master Paptimus." Like Leo, like Rei. Like Amuro Ray, too. That sense of -- of what? -- of /something/ hangs in the air, like an invisible fog that can be felt against the psyche, cold and wet. It's as if Amuro Ray were in the room, hiding under the bed, ready to Waverider Crash up through the young woman and-- Rei speaks again, uncharacteristically, after a far more typical brief pause. "Doctor Ikari has requested that at my earliest convenience, I thank you for taking me in, on his behalf. Therefore," Rei says, with another beat before she continues, "on behalf of Gendo Ikari and NERV, your effort and generosity are appreciated and accepted with deepest personal and professional gratitude." Rei sounds like she's reciting from a script -- and like she's a bad actor on top of it. There's no inflection in her tone. Just a flat babble of syllables. She doesn't look at either of her superiors. "Yes," is all Paptimus says to Sarah before they enter. Once inside the infirmary, it certainly isn't difficult for him to pick the girl out. She's the one in the heavy bandages, and she's also the girl that appears in those illicit pictures that Ikari keeps sending him as attachments. The Man from Jupiter waves off the salute, approaching the bedside despite the feeling that emanates. There's no way for the man whose signature that feeling is to be under the bed or hiding in a broom closet. If it were an actual threat, he'd know. But with one of his enemies' taint so near, he nearly wants to vomit in disdain. Instead, while the girl speaks off that litany, he lifts the medical clipboard out from the end of the bed and starts rifling through it. "Yes, Ikari has been very kind by supplying you to us," the Man replies, rather dryly at that, not bothering to hide his tone with the doll there. He knows things™ after all. Glancing back at Zabiarov, he shrugs. "You really must stop getting yourself so injured, young Rei," he addresses the stricken girl as he does all of those under his tutelage. Handing the clipboard over to Sarah, he gestures for her to take over. 'Ask the blunt question' he mentally suggests to the young woman in charge of the Lance, his hand brushing the back of hers when she takes the clipboard from him. Ask why she reeks of Amuro Ray. "Th-that's good to hear." The young Lance commander offers a sheepish smile. Following behind Paptimus, Sarah remains silent beyond her initial greeting and voiced to the other Lance. She hesitates to actually /look/ at Rei, no thanks to that awful feeling emanating from the NERV doll. Her hands shift slightly, lifting from her sides to her front, where they absently entwine and fidget. Only when Scirocco grabs the clipboard does the young Newtype at his side look up thoughtfully. Her eyes generally continue to avoid Rei when and where possible. The tone is, however, somewhat harsh to the poor girl. Even Sarah lightly flinches. However, when he is referred to as Master Paptimus by the third Lance, a pang of jealousy rises in the chest of Zabiarov. It doesn't /help/ that she reeks of Amuro for some reason, which only serves to make her go from 'mildly jealous' to 'mildly angry and jealous.' Behind her pursed lips, Sarah's jaw seizes lightly. When she thanks him in a manner that's less genuine and more script-like, the anger subsides. Only slightly, however. The clipboard is handed over, to which young Zabiarov takes it in hand. The brushing of her hand is briefly noted, green eyes widening subtly before she hoods her eyes and looks sheepishly to the papers before her. When her heart stops beating just a touch faster the message is clear: pry into the reason why she's got Amuro's mark. "A-ah, m-miss Ayanami, I know that you're currently in a recovering state, but I had a question to ask you regarding your previous mission," the young adjunct awkwardly begins. Gnawing lightly at her bottom lip, she tries to think of how to phrase her words before she asks, carefully, but with a subtle hint of venom: "Could you please explain why...the White Devil's mark seems to be coming from you?" Mentally, Sarah flinches. Why is she asking that..? Scirocco can take over from there, she adds privately. The question hangs there, making it even more awkward because there's a good sixty seconds before Rei displays the slightest sign that she even heard it (although, if they'd come earlier, it might have been possible -- for a while they had to pack her ears with gauze). It's like interacting with a statue -- or one of those creepy fortune teller robots. The gears might be turning. Or she might be sitting there, totally blank. Who can say? Well, Newtypes with half a mind probably could. But the thing about Rei is that beyond the overpowering manly musk of the White Devil, there's something more profoundly unsettling about the vibes that she gives off. If the mental output of Rei Ayanami, as detectable by powerful young handsome Newtypes with astonishing hair, can be put into terms of sound, it's like the low rumble of an impossibly deep bass drone being blasted on a broken subwoofer, filtered through delays and distortion and reverb, marked by the occasional squeal of sine-wave noise that crests above the low frequencies like a fin breaking waves. Rei Ayanami radiates unease, horror, and pain. But she radiates Amuro Ray, as well, and that's the more controversial aspect. "I don't understand the question," Rei finally says, after that silence is pulled all the way to its breaking point. "What is the White Devil's mark?" Rei still doesn't look at either person, or appreciably... move, at all. Just her lips, her tongue. The mild venom introduced into the system by Zabiarov is noted by the Man from Jupiter. Inwardly he smiles; she's so protective of him. But the question earns silence in response, and it draws right out -- the Admiral apparently willing to wait and see if Sarah does anything. Ultimately, the doll does reply, and there's a slow nod of the man's head. He understands. "Newtypes have noted that you seem to be emanating a certain Amuro Ray-like aura," Paptimus explains, mildly suggesting that he is not one of those Newtypes, why would he ever be suspected of being a Newtype, that's crazy talk no he's crazy talk. "Which suggests that the two of you ran into each other recently. I'm assuming you are in some way responsible then for his public dizzy spell," he continues, connecting the dots. "Do you remember what happened?" His arms cross. From what he privately knows about Ayanami, the encounter with an insightful Amuro Ray may have some unexpected ramifications. Will he tell Ikari of this? Or does Ikari already know, and he's failed to pass along the findings? With each passing second Sarah finds it difficult to even be in the young NERV pilot's presence. The sensations of digest and horror that all but radiate from her like some god-awful beacon make it almost impossible for the superior office of the Lance pilot to actually regard her with her eyes. Uneasily, Sarah's green depths shift to Paptimus; fortunately, he obliges to speak from there. Sarah Zabiarov lightly frowns. When he mentions Amuro Ray's name, her eyes draw shut as the hands upon the clipboard grow a bit tenser in response. She knows little details of the Angel 'situation' a day ago, so all that is said comes as some news to the Newtype adjunct. Still, she listens quietly to Scirocco waiting... But certainly not watching. Rei Ayanami is quicker to respond this time, now that the question's been phrased in terms that she can actually understand. The nagging buzz and hum of whatever sturm und drang lurks beneath her doll-like exterior doesn't abate -- but it also fails to intensify. It remains a perfect constant, tracing slow patterns like murky water rippling in slow motion. Rei doesn't question Paptimus' explanation -- clearly, he knows what he's talking about. What would she have to offer in that discussion? 'No, I don't feel like I have an Amuro Ray-like aura?' How would she even know. Rei Ayanami is a person who has long ago surrendered themselves to the enormity of the strange world around them. Things happen. "Amuro Ray and I did run into each other recently, Master Paptimus," Rei confirms, speaking as if she's being fed her lines through an earpiece. She continues to face a wall rather than her commanders. When she speaks, she still refuses to blink -- or even to emote in the slightest. It's like watching a Teddy Ruxpin, or a Talking Malibu Stacy with New Battered Physique. "Last week, I was in Tokyo-03 visiting my fellow Evangelion Pilot, Shinji Ikari. After that visit, I went into a Ray Industries store and looked at Haros. I don't know why. I suspect that I felt some form of nostalgia for my own previous Haro, which Captain Stenbuck took as his own when he terminated our personal relationship, as far as I am aware." Rei doesn't even emote there. It's as if she were reciting the numbers in an equation. "I spoke to Amuro Ray briefly. He asked if I had received any specialized training, and I refused to answer. He attempted to sell me a Haro. I abruptly exited before he could finish his attempt. My understanding is that he then suffered his health episode. I am unsure as to the specifics of it because I had already left." Rei pauses for a moment. "I also believe that he was present at the attack by the Angel Sahaquiel on 4 April NCA 120. We did not directly interact, to my knowledge. My memory of the event is somewhat fuzzy. I apologize for this, Master Paptimus." Only now does Rei finally look over at the two, turning her body at the waist, but keeping her hands in her lap, dipping one of her shoulders to accommodate the twist of her form. She still shows -- /nothing/. Complete emotional blankness. Her one eye gazes out, and it's like she's looking right through them. With Sarah taking the backseat, it falls to Paptimus to lead by example. He listens to it all with both his ears, and also his senses. Certainly, he can feel the noise that is Ayanami, and he's reasonably sure that isn't how she's meant to feel. "I see," the Man replies, arms uncrossing. He rests his hands on the metal handles at the end of the bed. "Comparing how you felt before and after meeting Amuro; is there a difference? Given what the sensitives on board are feeling from you, I have to assume he attempted to use his extrasensory insight on you, and what he saw was more than he can stomach." Paptimus looks over at Sarah again. What he's telling her is that this member of her Lance is not a normal person at all, and he doesn't mean a Coordinator. There would be no reason for a Newtype to react in such a fashion to a genetic enhancement of that variety. "When was the last time you spoke with Doctor Ikari?" the Man from Jupiter adds lightly, his attention returning to the convalescent. As the two converse, Sarah Zabiarov remains as silent as before, her green eyes still fixed firmly on the clipboard and medical readouts there upon. With pursed lips she tries to appear as though she's mulling over the conversation at hand; the truth is, however, the young Scirocco adjunct is trying to overcome those feelings of annoyance and disgust that Rei all but radiates. It's a very difficult chore; likely, it's clear as day to the man at her side. It doesn't help at all when Rei addresses the man as Master once more. She has no right to address him as such! Why, she's only been in service with him for a few months! How dare she come in and address him so respectfully when she's little more than some invalid statue, sitting-- Her thoughts cut short when Sarah actually realizes the venom pouring out of her thoughts. Biting at her bottom lip, the green-eyed young lieutenant just exhales softly through her nostrils and lets her eyes briefly draw shut. When her eyes open, Sarah regards Rei directly before, slowly, her attentions turn to the Admiral. While the general idea gets through, the young Newtype is left to wonder if they'll ever figure out what the hell happened to Lance-3. Frowning, Sarah's expression seems distantly upset. Amuro Ray approached her on the streets..? Sarah lightly shakes her head. The thought of Stenbuck just ditching her makes Sarah's chest feel tight. "Miss Ayanami, please refrain from combat until you are better. As I understand you went out to battle 'Sahaquiel' in a less-than healthy state." Frowning deeply, the young woman continues. "I would rather you get well first before you sortie." "4 April NCA 120," Rei Ayanami replies to Paptimus almost instantly. She can't just say 'Sunday.' "While I was recovering from the nuclear explosion that occurred in New York, Doctor Ikari visited me and personally informed me of my role in repelling Sahaquiel." Rei doesn't blink. It's something that's hard to notice until you notice it -- and it's one of those things that, like a stain on someone's collar or a spot they missed while shaving, once it's noticed, it tends to engulf everything else. That Rei only has one eye available is another alienating aspect. Her single red eye stares ahead, toward Paptimus Scirocco. Rei continues her statue act while she considers her answer for the next question. The stench of Amuro Ray doesn't leave her -- doesn't even fluctuate. It just lingers, like the incessant drone of the horror that lurks within her. Rei Ayanami is the intense humming of evil, incarnate. And she doesn't seem to even realize it. "I am unaware whether or not I feel appreciably different. If this changes, I will inform you, Master Paptimus." The red eye then flicks to Sarah Zabiarov when her request is made. Rei listens patiently, but doesn't seem to have any response that can be properly gauged. She's not disappointed. She's not happy. All it gets out of the girl is a toneless "Acknowledged." Feeling the negativity stemming from Zabiarov, Scirocco extrudes a quiet confidence, a passive 'calm down' vibe that should both feel good and also feel relaxing, if properly accepted. Listening again, he nods. "I agree. You're to ignore any further orders from Doctor Ikari until you're fully recovered. You're in my care for the time being, not his." He says it with a kind smile. The doll is clearly defective in some manner now, but was Gendo able to notice -- and if so, does he even care? He may have to call the man later, if not spring a visit to Tokyo-3 to meet him face to face. Although that may be potentially risky, if the advance of the angels is increasing. "I am hesitant to have the presence of Amuro removed from you. I imagine that his attempt resonated against something inside of you, young Rei, and left him in the state he's in." Fat, of course. Pursing his lips, he looks over at Sarah. No, he won't have her try it either. "I wonder; do you think we should bring in someone who can make the attempt?" he asks of the future ruler of all known space, if he has his way. Essentially, is she willing to go along with bringing in someone to be a guinea pig, and potentially die right in front of them. There's likely a list of potential side-effects that could last an entire American commercial. A sacrifice in the name of curiosity. There is something overall unsettling about Rei. The fact she reeks of Amuro just makes it worse. Still, Sarah Zabiarov /tries/ her best to try and shrug off her distaste and annoyances. Sure, it grates her to no end that another girl is calling Paptimus 'Master,' and it certainly aggravates her that this girl just so happens to share some odd similarity to Amuro Ray on a higher level that /she/ seems unaware of but...well... She's hurt and she's been through a lot. She's also technically a subordinate of hers. Realizing as much of herself, Sarah frowns lightly--until that exuded aura from Paptimus is noted. Blinking, the green-eyed adjunct looks up and over before she pouts lightly and nods her head discreetly. Only after does the girl's attention turn back onto Rei. She offers a small grin, even if the strange statue-like albino does not seem to move or blink. "Thank you, miss Ayanami," she offers in quiet tones. But then Paptimus Scirocco suggests something terrible. "What...? I don't--I don't think that's n-necessary sir. I'm sure there's some other way to..." Sarah trails off from her verbal flailing, green eyes immediately looking at the clipboard in her hands. She hugs it closer to her chest. "I-If someone like...Amuro Ray," It is said with the tiniest hints of disgust. "Managed to get 'lost' within this girl's psyche...I don't know if anyone else could survive it." He /is/ a powerful Newtype known throughout space, after all. "The Minerva...w-we don't have the resources to spend on such a gamble, s-sir." That, and the very thought makes her want to puke. Rei's response to Paptimus is just like the one she gave Sarah a moment ago, so much so that a credible case could be made for someone just recording the first one and playing it back surreptitiously. "Acknowledged," the girl says, unaffected by anything, her emotional numbness unyielding. When the subject turns to what should be /done/, Rei slowly twists her body back to its original position, facing away from the pair and staring back at some point on the wall. She has nothing to contribute to a discussion of psychic surgery, even if she knew what they were on about one way or another. She could try to butt in and find out -- but, well, there's the right way of doing things, the wrong way of doing things, and then the Rei Ayanami way of doing things, which usually just means "doing nothing." Rei hears, but she doesn't really listen. The First Child has no input on her own fate. Then again, she wouldn't expect any. Not in this small-scale sense, anyway. "Very astute," Paptimus Scirocco compliments the young leader of the Lance, nodding his head in approval. "You're quite right, we'll just have to keep an eye on this to see how it develops. I'll leave you in charge of that, since she's under you for the time being." He's relatively certain that he could survive whatever attempt it would be to remove the stench of Amuro from Rei, but he's not about to expose himself to such a risk. "If you're not feeling out of sorts beyond your physical injuries, then we'll have just keep you monitored for the time being," the Admiral goes on to inform Rei, speaking of her as if she were in the room again, rather than above her head. "I'd like you to inform Sarah if anything changes or feels different, however minor it may seem. She needs you back in action as soon as possible, so don't feel as if you're bothering her at all." He can see it now, a 3 AM summons to declare that she feels hungry. Privately, he's amused. "Do you need anything for the time being? Are you hungry, thirsty? Do you feel like talking?" Approval from Master Paptimus instantly gives the girl reason to swell with pride, her heart beating just a bit faster before she simply nods her head, forcing herself to /not/ smile. "Understood, sir," is ultimately the girl's response before she lifts a hand and quickly salutes the Jovian Newtype. "I will see to it that she is closely looked after and taken care of, sir." When he addresses Rei properly, the young woman's lips purse slightly in response. Inform her of changes or medical issues? There's a brief moment when young Zabiarov feels as if she's been heavily burdened--but it quickly dismisses when she looks to Rei. Rei, on the other hand, is staring at a wall. Somehow, Sarah doubts she'll be bothered much. "Y-yes...please let me know if you need anything, miss Ayanami." It's the least she can do. Right..? She remains quiet thereafter, curious to see whether or not the statuesque girl will actually oblige Paptimus Scirocco's inquiry or simply disregard and dismiss them. C'mon. This is Rei. The answer should be obvious. The blue-haired wreck of a girl doesn't deviate from her intensive staring regimen as the Man From Jupiter attempts to directly interact with her. The personal touch may work with some people, but those people tend to have things like personalities. Rei is unmoved: "I have no desires, Master Paptimus," she states, her phrasing somewhat troublesome in the existential sense. "But if you wish me to talk, I will." And then Rei just continues to sit there, like a toy waiting to be wound up. When Rei breathes, it's silent, at an even rate -- her own heartbeat keeps a steady rhythm, her body remains steady, her eyes fail to blink. The question that everyone has to ask when they get to know Rei Ayanami never changes. It's not /what/ she wants. It's /whether/. There's that smile again. It's about the answer he expected. "Only if you feel like it. I'd like you to find a hobby to occupy your time here. I'm sure Sarah can assist, but I'd like it to be something you actually gain a measure of enjoyment or satisfaction out of. "Consider it an order, if you don't feel like it," the Man adds, that smile turning lopsided as he looks over at Zabiarov. "I find talking to be handy if you're in the mood for it, and if you're feeling exceptionally bored, listless, or a little lonely," he comments, as if filling a computer program with information on how to act. "Take that under advisement, if you should feel any of those. So if the desire takes you, talk to us then. I won't order you into that." He'll just order everything else of course. In all likelihood however, he'll be departing shortly. "I need to be off shortly and see the captains before I head back to central command." No desires..? Sarah is mildly stunned by the young NERV agent's response. Looking from Rei to Scirocco, the gauges the man's response briefly before she turns back to stare at Rei. How can she not have any desires? Or want to be ordered /to/ talk..? Frowning slightly, the young woman moves as Scirocco speaks to the other young pilot. Setting the clipboard back where it belongs, Sarah remains quiet as she moves. However, when Scirocco essentially dumps the care and handling of young Rei upon her lap, the loyal adjunct seizes briefly. What..? Assist her find a /hobby/? Is he for real? Still, she cannot question her Master; as such, the girl lifts her head and forces a sincere smile out. "I'll gladly help you however I can," the Newtype adds. "Don't be shy to ask me for help." When Scirocco announces his departure, Sarah offers a quick salute to Rei. "I'll take my leave with the Admiral, miss Ayanami. Keep resting, and get better soon." And unless otherwise hindered, she'll take her leave as she is wont to do, three steps behind Paptimus Scirocco like the loyal dog she is. Rei Ayanami once more has no reponse. Kindness is wasted on her -- as is, it appears, courtesy. The bizarrely magnanimous gesture of Paptimus Scirocco would probably earn confusion from anyone else ordered to take up a hobby -- Rei just sits there, maybe thinking about it, maybe dead inside. "Acknowledged," is all she says, when both of the Newtypes have said their peace. Rei doesn't look at them when they leave. Indeed, Paptimus Scirocco makes his leave, Zabiarov in turn, but not without one last smile for Ayanami. He'd ruffle her hair, but the child protective services have been watching him pretty closely lately. "Take care," he adds, and then he makes like a tree and splits. Category:Logs